


La Pesadilla de Miku

by chaosDesigner



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner
Summary: La posesión no es placentera. Nadie sabe esto mejor que Miku, cuyo cuerpo ha sido controlado por otros dos veces ya. Luego de la segunda vez, empieza a tener pesadillas recurrentes, pero Hibiki no se va a quedar quieta, ni va a permitir que su Rayo de Sol sufra por esto sola.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku & Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki





	La Pesadilla de Miku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miku's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771473) by [chaosDesigner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosDesigner/pseuds/chaosDesigner). 



> Esta historia fue originalmente escrita en inglés por mí, pero luego de entrar en una comunidad de fans de habla española de Symphogear, decidí traducirla al español. Intenté usar el lenguaje más neutro posible, pero bueno, tampoco es perfecto. xD
> 
> ¡Espero que disfruten!

_ Todo es oscuridad. No puedo ver nada que no sea el color negro sin importar a dónde vea, a excepción de mi propio cuerpo, que aún puedo ver por alguna razón. El ambiente es desconcertantemente frío, helándome hasta la médula… _

_ Empiezo a asustarme, y exhalo profundamente, intentando juntar los pequeños restos de coraje que aún quedan en mí. Intento tomar un paso adelante, y me percato que no puedo mover mis pies. Con mis ojos desorbitados, miro hacia abajo, y veo que mi cuerpo entero está aprisionado por negras cuerdas, que no estaban ahí antes. _

_ Boqueo e intento luchar contra mis ataduras, aunque no tiene caso. Dejo salir un gemido de frustración, aplicando tanta fuerza sobre ellas como me sea posible, pero no puedo soltarme, sin importar lo que haga. _

_ Después escucho una risita baja, siniestra y femenina. No reconozco su origen, pareciera venir toda partes y ninguna a la vez. Luego de escucharla, vuelvo a boquear, y tenso mi cuerpo, ya sin intentar luchar contra las cuerdas. Miro a mi alrededor, aprovechando que mi cuello es la única parte de mi cuerpo que puedo mover libremente, para intentar encontrar a aquella persona que soltó esa risa contenida, pero aún no puedo ver nada aparte de mí misma y las ataduras a mi alrededor, todo lo demás estando sumergido en un eterno abismo negro. _

_ Escucho la risita contenida de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto. No puedo evitar temblar ligeramente, atemorizada. Esa voz es el sonido más siniestro que he escuchado. La escucho una y otra vez, cada vez más alto, más cerca. _

_ Y luego veo esos ojos. Esos ojos violetas, extraños y crueles. _

_ Su dueña, la entidad conocida como Shem-Ha Mephorash, se acerca a mí, una sonrisa ladeada en su expresión, sabiendo que estoy completamente a su merced. Resulta que ella era quien estaba riéndose, burlándose de mí y mi impotencia. _

_ “¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?” le pregunto con voz temblorosa. _

_ “¿Mm? ¿Qué es lo que  _ yo  _ quiero?” replica ella, soltando otra risita de regocijo. “¿No fuiste tú quien me dejó entrar?” _

_ Mis ojos se desorbitan en respuesta a esto. “No… ¡No, nunca permitiría esto!” _

_ “Chica tonta…” dice ella, su fastidio dirigido hacia mi negación aparente. “No hubiera podido tomar control en absoluto si no me hubieras dejado entrar en primer lugar…” _

_ “¿¡P-pero cómo!?” _

_ “Ya sabes cómo. ¿No eras tú quien no podía encontrar las palabras para comunicarle a tu amor verdadero tus sentimientos hacia ella?” _

_ Mi visión cambia en ese momento. Aún puedo sentir todo lo que sentía antes, incluyendo las ataduras y el frío. Pero empiezo a ver otra cosa a través de la cortina que son los ojos de Shem-Ha. _

_ Y lo que veo hace que mi respiración se detenga. _

_ “¡Hibiki!” llamo a la chica parada frente a mí. _

_ Está equipada con su Symphogear, y está acompañada por todas sus camaradas, todas ellas dándome la cara como si fuera su enemiga. La imagen es profundamente confusa y alarmante. ¿Por qué empuñan sus armas en mi contra? _

_ Y luego levanto mi mano hacia ellas y disparo un rayo plateado desde la mi palma, dirigido en su dirección. _

_ “¡No!” _

_ La primera en convertirse en una estatua de plata es Kirika, una expresión horrorizada torciendo sus rasgos en sus últimos momentos. _

_ “¡No, detente!” _

_ Después viene Shirabe, quien está demasiado conmocionada por el perecimiento de su amor para procesar cualquier otra cosa. _

_ “¡Esto está mal, detente!” _

_ Mientras grito dentro de mi propia mente a la intruso dentro de mi cabeza, ella empieza a reírse de nuevo. Veo mi palma moverse hacia Tsubasa por sí sola, pero Maria actúa más rápido que la espadachín de pelo azul y se lanza frente a la ráfaga, siendo ella congelada en plata en su lugar. _

_ “¡¡¡No, detén esto!!!” El único efecto que mis alaridos parecen tener es divertir más a Shem-Ha, su risa haciéndose más fuerte. _

_ Mi palma apunta hacia arriba, golpeando a Tsubasa sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y haciendo que el sacrificio de Maria fuera en vano. _

_ “¡¡¡No, por favor, te lo suplico!!!” _

_ Luego fijo mi atención en Chris, la chica que me considera su primera amiga, mientras mira horrorizada a sus amigas petrificadas, y después me mira iracunda. La imagen me rompe el corazón. _

_ Abre su boca para vociferar algo, pero es prontamente interrumpida por la ráfaga implacable proveniente de mi mano congelándola antes que pueda producir siquiera un solo sonido. _

_ Puedo sentir lágrimas punzando mis ojos. “¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡¡¡Chris!!!” _

_ Luego veo a la única persona restante… Sus cálidos, amables ojos que me recuerdan al sol viéndome, llenos de profundo dolor. La chica cae sobre sus rodillas, sus brazos sueltos a sus lados sin fuerzas, mientras me mira fijamente como si su mundo hubiera sido destruído. Y todo esto mientras mi palma sigue moviéndose, apuntando hacia ella. _

_ “¡¡¡No, por favor, no lo hagas!!!” _

_ La risa de Shem-Ha se vuelve desquiciada a este punto. _

_ “¡¡¡Por favor, por favor, detente!!!” _

_ El rayo se mueve a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia del cuello de Hibiki… _

_ “¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!” _

“¡¡¡Miku!!!”

“¡¡¡Aaaah!!!” vocifero al despertarme de un susto, e inmediatamente me siento sobre la cama, mis ojos desorbitados mientras jadeo. Puedo sentir mi propio sudor cubriendo mi piel, y mi corazón latiendo tan rápido que podría escaparse de mi pecho.

Y luego, un par de brazos, cálidos y reconfortantes, envuelven mi cuello en un abrazo amoroso. Cierro mis ojos y suelto un suspiro, alzando mi mano para tomar la suya. Reconozco estos fuertes brazos inmediatamente porque me han sostenido de esta forma muchas veces antes. “Hibiki…” mascullo silenciosamente.

Suavemente, ella acaricia mi mejilla con su nariz. “¿Otra pesadilla?” me pregunta.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración, luego asiento.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?”

Me quedo callada un momento, vacilante, pero sentir su calor envolviéndome me hace sentir segura, así que empiezo a hablar. “Las… Las maté a todas…” digo, mi voz empezando a quebrantarse.

Ella levanta su cabeza ligeramente, indudablemente debido a la sorpresa, pero luego pone su barbilla sobre mi hombro. “Sabes que eso no pasó. Todas están bastante vivas…” me reasegura. “Y ninguna de ellas te culpa por lo que pasó. No eras tú haciendo esas cosas horribles, era Shem-Ha.”

“¡Pero yo la dejé entrar, Hibiki!” le refuto, mis dientes rechinando al voltearme a verla, lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. “¡Solo pudo controlar mi cuerpo de esa forma porque le dí acceso en primer lugar!”

Me mira momentáneamente con las cejas alzadas, pero después sonríe y planta rápidamente un beso en mi mejilla, desconcertándome por completo.

“¿Eh? ¡Q-qué estás-?”

“Ni siquiera estabas consciente cuando ella tomó el control, Miku,” ella razona mientras aprieta el abrazo. “Y tampoco es como si quisieras haber sido poseída, solo querías encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesarme tu amor. Ella solo se aprovechó de eso. Es como si hubiera encontrado un hueco legal y abusado de él.”

No puedo evitar verla estupidificada, todo mientras ella me sonríe, alzando su mano que no estoy sosteniendo para limpiar mis lágrimas.

“Sé que mi Rayo de Sol nunca lastimaría a nadie por su propia cuenta, mucho menos a las amigas que comparto con ella.”

No puedo contenerme más. Mi amor por esta chica cursi se desborda, y me abalanzo sobre ella, poniendo mis manos sobre sus mejillas mientras beso sus labios. Ella no esperaba que prácticamente la embistiera, así colapsa de nuevo sobre la cama, conmigo sobre ella, pero aún así retorna el beso.

Me separo de ella solo unos milímetros para poder hablar. “Hibiki… Te amo…” le susurro.

Ella suelta una risita en respuesta. “También te amo, Miku…” me responde, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

La beso de nuevo, el dolor causado por mi pesadilla desapareciendo y siendo reemplazado por el amor que ella siente por mí. Nos besamos por un largo tiempo, pero ambas estamos cansadas, así que eventualmente nos quedamos dormidas de nuevo, abrazadas. No tengo más pesadillas esa noche, solo sueños placenteros mientras me acurruco junto al calor de mi verdadero amor…


End file.
